Our Idol Ways 2
Our Idol Ways 2 'is the second season of the anime with the same name created and Directed by Kimochi Hoshimiya, it's inspired by Aikatsu, PriPara and Pretty Rhythm. It has a Latinamerican dub It features an arcade game Plot It's been such a fun year for the girls! And, achievement got! They finally reached -or returned- to Middle Class and have new classmates! But wait...who are the Aces of Class B!? Are they better than our girls!? Will they be able to reach, stay and surpass their level!? Well, it seems that everything is preparing to receive the Idol Ways Princess so that should be their main goal! Main Characters Retuning Characters * Aisukita Pinkugao-Ai Kokoro * Melody Hachimitsu-Shiawase Umi * Klara Asahime-Samui Furisu * Chiri Harune-Readi Hanasaki * Tsuki Kousuke-Kuruturaru Sakurane * Mirai Akaneya-Desutini Hikarimei New Characters * [[Hana Harukaze|'Hana Harukaze]]:' ** Brand: Blooming Secret ** Type: Amore ** Manager: Momo Nijiro * [[Hikari Yojiki|'Hikari Yojiki]]:' ** Brand: Equine Land ** Type: Happy ** Manager: Aoi Nijiro * [[Kaori Yoruhoshi|'Kaori Yoruhoshi]]:' ** Brand: Rock Paradise ** Type: Chill ** Manager: Papuru Nijiro * [[Elizabeth Tsukikage|'Elizabeth Tsukikage]]:' ** Brand: Retro Fizz ** Type: Lady ** Manager: Kii Nijiro * [[Perla Yotsuba|'Perla Yotsuba]]: ' ** Brand: Latina FIESTA ** Type: Cultural ** Manager: Midori Nijiro * [[Satomi Hinata|'Satomi Hinata]]:' ** Brand: Simple Ways ** Type: Destiny ** Manager: Shiruba Nijiro Idol Types * Amore Type= Cute/Lovely, represented by the Heart and the color Pink * Happy Type= Pop, represented by the Balloon and the color Blue * Chill Type= Cool/Sexy, represented by the Diamond and the color Purple * Lady Type= Feminine/Celeb, represented by the Flower and the color Yellow * Cultural Type= Ethnic/Natural, represented by the Peach and the color Aqua Green * Destiny Type= Star/Premium, represented by the Star and the color Silver Look Ranking # Simple Look: Not too-elaborated dresses, usually school Looks # Look: Dresses with a thematic and Brand available for all Idols # Great Look: Dresses based on a theme specifically designed for a certain Idol Locations 'Parade Academy: The main place where the girls study Milky Way Café: 'The Café where most Idols hang out, Klara Asahime works here 'Nijiro Shrine: Tsuki Kousuke's family shrine [[HaruHaru Seeds|'HaruHaru Seeds']]: 'Hana Harukaze's family Flower Shop [[City Salon|'City Salon]]''': '''The newest Harajuku fashion Shop Episodes Check Our Idol Ways Episode Guide for more info! Terms Fashion Card: The main items for dressing up, these work in a similar way to the anime Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Calendar Wings: A pair of wings which can appear on a Great Look after a special counter is filled, in order for them to apppear, the Great Look must include a Ribbon on the back so they can become wings when the counter is full. There are 12 pairs of wings, each one based on a month * Wing Parade: A Parade Academy special event, where all the students who gathered the 12 pairs of wings show their abilities and the one who shines among the rest is crowned as the Parade Queen, it replaces Parade Ascension for this Season Rollin' Rush: OIW equivalent to an Appeal, Making Drama or Prism Jump; Magical skate wheels appear on the shoes and the Idol performing skates in an enviroment based on her Type and Brand. Yearly Thematics: Similar to Aikatsu's Systems, yearly thematics use a specific theme to design Looks and Great Looks, these Looks also activate special Rollin' Rushes. This year's thematic is "Calendar" so Looks must be based on a month Trivia Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Our Idol Ways Category:Fan Series